Vecher Schast'ya
by Imahigo
Summary: Olga "Emilie" Khang had entered the sixth King of Iron Fist Tournament for several reasons, including the capture of Jin Kazama and Heihachi Mishima. However, Emilie encounters a participant of the tournament of whom she has a lot in common with. SteveXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Vecher Schast'ya**

A young woman is seen in a gym, practicing fighting on a sand bag. The woman had short blonde hair cut in a bobcut as a huge strand covered her left eye, with a few stray bangs over her right eye. This woman wore a dark green tanktop, brown fingerless gloves, with matching ankle wraps, and a pair of black short-shorts. She was practicing her Tai Chi, as she takes a step back. She focuses on the sand bag for a moment. She thinks about the people she wants to kill. Her mother's boss. Heihachi Mishima. Jin Kazama. The people who took her little sister away. There! Emilie then struck the bag, poking a hole in the bag, as sand poured out. She lets out a heavy exhale as she gathers her belongings. She was done for the day.

Emilie only entered the tournament for several reasons. Things were very personal for her.

Number one: she found out that her mom had entered the tournament to assassinate a police officer who is a regular participant of the King of Iron Fist. She wanted to stop her mother from becoming an assassin again.

Number two: The Mishima Zaibatsu. Emilie hated the Zaibatsu, especially Jin Kazama. He had started a large-scale global war, and so much pollution was happening, as her plants cried to her. She wanted to put an end to his games.

Number three: Heihachi Mishima. The man behind everything. Sure, she heard that he was dead, but she knew he was alive. She just knew. Heihachi was the man who kidnapped her helpless sister when she was only ten. Emilie has not seen her since, and her intuitions say otherwise, that Helena is still alive. She has a feeling that Helena will be participating in the Tekken Tournament, too. Which leads to reason number four.

Number four: Helena. Emilie hasn't seen her Chinese sister in four years. The two are both rivals as they both compete for their mother's attention, as well as their Tai Chi teacher. Hopefully, the two will meet again and they will be able to fight.

Number five: The prize money. Emilie wasn't sure if she will win the event, but it was worth a shot. She was going to use that money to help aid the countries who took a heavy toll from the war, and to donate it to help protect the endangered species of plants and animals, all because of Jin's war. Hopefully things won't get too out of hand.

Emilie then made her way to the girl's locker room to change her clothes and take a shower. The water felt really good against her skin. Emilie was also curious about who her father is. Her mom really never gave her much of a hint. It was as if her mom never had sex. Well, that can be a sixth reason. Find out her father. No doubt they'll have him in the Mishima database. After she takes her shower, Emilie wraps a towel around her body as she blow dried her hair. She made sure nobody was looking before she lifted up the large bang over her left eye. This revealed that Emilie's left eye is not normal. Her pupil in her left deep green forest eye is slitted. Plus, the scelera in that eye is entirely black. The eye itself is fixed, and Emilie can see well at night with that eye. She's not sure why or how she was born that way, but maybe she'll figure things out. She keeps that eye hidden from public eye, fear of people freaking out. She dries the hair and sets it down over her eyes and sighs to herself.

"Konnichiwa!"

Emilie jumped a little as she turned to face a Chinese girl in pigtails. Is that Helena? No, it couldn't be. Helena is a tomboy. She doesn't dress up girly, let alone wear pigtails. Well, even if she did, Helena's eyes are darker, and when she smiles, she can see her four sharp fangs. The Chinese girl doesn't have any fangs at all. Her teeth are just... perfect. Emilie then continued what she was doing, ignoring the little girl. She's awfully small to be a fighter. Perhaps she practices some form of Kung-Fu, like Emilie does.

"Are you deaf? I'm talking to you."

"No, I'm not deaf. I just don't talk to strangers like you."

The girl then takes a seat next to the Russian blonde. "Well, I just wanted to say that it was very impressive that you busted that sandbag. You have so much intensity behind that attack, especially in Kung-Fu. I can never hit that hard."

Emilie sees what that Chinese girl is saying. "You have to focus your power in one little spot on your body. When you do so, your strength increases. That's how I do it."

The girl nods. "Okay, thanks!"

Emilie then got herself dressed as the girl changed into her sparring clothes. Emilie wore such broody clothing. She was usually in a broody mood. Having been diagnosed with bipolar disorder doesn't help her situation at all. She wore black tights with a matching tank top underneath her green cropped corset. She also had green skirt, and green boots. She had three studded earrings in her right ear, as well as a pair of spiked bracelets and spiked collar. She also wore a pair of studded black fingerless gloves. She even applied make-up with dark eye shadows and lipstick on her pale skin. It makes her mad though. All the white girls wanna get a nice bronze tan so they can look sexy. Emilie is content with her pale skin. Sure, she looks like a zombie, but at least she doesn't look like an orange.

She makes her way out of the gym, and into the main hall ways, searching for her mother, Helena, or a Chinese police officer known as "The Super Cop", her mother's target. She wandered about, looking for clues. However, as she walked she accidentally ran into one of the participants.

"Oops. Sorry about t'aht."

Normally, in a case like this, Emilie would attack. She would attack because she is really angry. She doesn't like people for a reason, and keeps to herself a lot. But, however, she didn't attack this man. Why? He was so dashing. Those beautiful blue eyes and his sophisticated British accent. It made her melt inside.

"You are fine, sir. No harm done."

The two walked on without even acknowledging each other. There was a strange air about that man. Emilie wasn't sure, but she will find out later on. Right now, she needed to find her mother and her sister. If possible, find Heihachi Mishima and Jin Kazama. It won't be easy but she has the whole tournament to find them.

Steve noticed something about that young woman he ran into. Mainly, her clothing of choice and her make-up. But most importantly, she looks like she was looking for someone. Steve also took note of her black rose tattoo on her back. Steve could see part of it, as the rest of her back was covered by her laced corset. It complemented her pale skin and made her even more mysterious. No matter, Steve continued onward. That was all he could do for now.

"Hey Steve!"

"Paul!"

The two did a manly-hanshake and shoulder bump.

"What's up with you?"

Steve put both hands in his pockets. "Nuh'in much. Just been walkin' around. Yew know. Try and meet new people."

"I see. That sounds like a good idea? Have you met anybody? A girl... maybe?"

"Nah, 'aven't really met anyone yet."

"Neither have I!" Paul let out a loud laugh.

"T'at's what t'a ball is for, roight?"

"Yep. But remember kiddo, be careful. A birdie told me that there are some really dangerous people here in this tournament."

"Yah, t'a dojo trasher."

"We're still on the look out for him. Marshall and I will let you know if we find him."

"T'anks Paul."

"Not a problem."

Steve then continued onward to the infirmary. He heard that something had happened to Lei. He was worried for his friend. Maybe that's what Paul meant. Lei has always been a magnet of bad luck and always go hurt, but this was just madness. He finds the doctor putting a bandage over Lei's hand as two boys accompanied him.

"Lei! Are you olroight! Is everything okay?"

Lei nods, holding out his injured hand. "It's fine. Just a crazy Russian assassin. No biggie. I'll have her arrested by the end of the tournament!" He gives Steve a thumbs up.

"Yeah, and she carried an unloaded gun!" Lil' Wu added.

Steve looks in interest. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure entirely, myself what it is, but all I know, is to keep your eyes peeled for a green-eyed Russian woman. And if you see her, please tell me, so I can stop her before she ends up harming others?"

Steve nods. "Of course I will."

Steve then realized something. Did Lei say a green-eyed Russian woman attacked him? Hold on a moment! He ran into a green-eyed Russian woman not to long ago. He immediately bolted out of the infirmary. If he's lucky, maybe he can catch her.

"Steve! Where are you going?"

Steve ignored Lei as he ran after the blonde Russian he ran into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vecher Schast'ya**

Emilie was just walking down the hall, minding her own business. She wasn't really bothering anybody. Just as she learned about people. Don't bother them, then they won't bother you. There are some, who will bother you for being quiet. Like they expect everyone to be social. She then sensed someone approaching her, as she send in a reversed roundhouse kick to the man sneaking up on her, but she found out that she missed as she turned around and saw it was that British man from earlier, with his dukes up.

"Vat do you vant? Leave me alone!"

Steve had avoided the kick by swaying backwards as he allowed the roundhouse kick to swing all the way around.

"I want yew to pay for what yew did to my friend."

Emilie wasn't sure what Steve was talking about. She still maintained her fighting stance. "Vat are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb!" Steve then sent in a left punch to her face, as the woman quickly sends in a palmed strike to his abdomen. Surprisingly that was strong, as it knocked the middle-weight champion off balance.

"Nou, go avay! I did not hurt your leetle friend! I did not do anyzing!"

"YES YEW DID! You are his attacker! A green-eyed Russian woman wearin' black clodes! Yew fit t'a description."

Emilie dropped her stance. Wait a second? Her mom attacked someone already? How could Emilie let this happen? She drooped her head down in sadness.

Steve, seeing this motion immediately dropped his stance as well. Why was she upset? Did he get the wrong woman?

"So my mozer found her target. I vas too late."

"Muder?"

Emilie nods. "I knou it sounds veird, but... my mozer is an assassin. She came here to assassinate your leetle friend. I came here to try and stop her, but I could not find her. I am sorry for your loss. My condolences."

"What? What do you mean? My friend. He's still alive. Want to go see him?"

Emilie then realized something. Wait? He's still alive. That couldn't mean... things aren't going to end well.

"No zanks, I rader not. I do not vish to speak to him. Knouing zat man, he probably already caught onto mey mozer's plans by nou."

"Her plans? What is she planning to do?"

Emilie shakes her head. "I am not entirely sure, but last time I checked... my mozer is in love vith your leetle friend. Vell, she vas anyvay. I am guessing zat perhaps maybe she is going to kill him, and zen kill herself."

"WHOAH!" Steve held his chest.

"I am not entirely sure. I do not knou much about my mozer. She is really a reasonably sane voman, ven you get to knou her, but she has her days. Just like I do. I do not knou vat she is doing, but enough talk."

Emilie then retreated into her room, but before she could close the door, Steve was still following her. She turned around glaring at Steve. "VAT DO YOU VANT?"

"Listen, I just want answers. Tell me more."

Emilie crossed her arms. "Zat is only for your leetle friend to handle. Stay out of it. Let him handle my mozer. You..." She puts her finger on Steve's forehead. "Vorry about yourselff. Vorry about your oun problems. Stay out of people's matters..."

"Yew don't talk much."

Emilie then closes the door, hoping that Steve would go away. And Steve got the message. He really can't blame her for being such a social outcast. She doesn't like people. Well, her mom's a nut. Maybe she's a nut, too. She's just hiding away from people because she knows what she's capable of. Steve could relate to her. He knows what he is... a monster. Just like Emilie. But he does want to know a little bit more about this girl. Right now, he'll keep a distance. Really, what he must focus on now, is stopping the war. That girl said some truth. Steve does like to help other people solve their problems, such as his search for the dojo crasher, and splitting the prize money with Paul and Law. So yes, he must find Nina. They weren't able to talk much in the last few tournaments, but hopefully they'll talk. And maybe, he'll look for that gothic woman's mother... just so she won't harm anyone else and Lei can arrest her.

Later on, it was time for the pre-tournament ball. Emilie attended the ball, only to look for Jin, Heihachi, her mother, her sister, and Steve's friend. Eventhough Emilie was sure that the British man's Chinese friend had the situation under control, Emilie just had to check things out, and make sure her mother isn't anywhere, hiding above, just waiting for the perfect time to strike. Emilie had her eyes out on the stairs. Finally, Emilie spotted her mother, with a pair of binoculars. Just as she had thought! Emilie was going go upstairs to confront her, but a raven-haired man beat her to it. He must be her target. Emilie then watched as her mother drew out her weapon when the man appeared.

Yup! Emilie was going to run up there and stop her, but then she saw her mom lower her weapon. She was laughing, too, obviously amused. She then turns around and leaves. That man has things under control. Well, now, she has to find her sister, Heihachi, and Jin. But she'll just enjoy the ball. Emilie can't quite remember the last time she went to a social gathering such as this. It's been a long time since Emilie last went to one. She usually avoided people for many reasons. Mainly her unnatural abilities, and her eye. Humanity has been known to not accept abnormal people like Emilie, her sister, and her mother. That's just how it is.

"So, did yew ever find your mudda'?"

It was that English man from earlier who kept following her! Emilie sighed to herself. Didn't he get the message?

"Vat do you vant?"

"I just wanna know. I would like to get to know yew."

Emilie shrugged. So he didn't come here for answers. He just wanted to get to know her. Well, Steve's gonna wish he never met her. But still, there really was no harm in getting to know someone. Well, actually there was, but Emilie knows how to keep _it_ a secret.

"And you vish to know more about me, vy? You zink I knou somezing zat you vish to knou, but you zought getting on my good side vill hellf."

Steve shakes his head. That's not really why he wants to know Emilie. The only info he needs from her is about her mother, but really he fished out all he needed, and Lei looked like he had the situation under control. However, really, he just wanted to get to know her. She's so quiet and mysterious and secluded. She's not like all the other female fighters, who always bargained attention from the opposite sex, but this one... was the opposite. Why this girl, strangely, reminded Steve of his own mother. Steve kindly held out his hand for the younger woman to take.

"So tell me, what brings yew into t'a tournament?"

Emilie wasn't sure if she should tell him. He really can't help her anyway. He can try, but he can't. Emilie would much rather not get third party people involved. But she's not gonna say anything. "Zat information is only for myselff to share alone. Not yours. Just mine."

"We'll we all know t'aht you're troing to stop Jin Kazama."

Well, that certainly is a first. Well, of course. Everyone's here to stop him. He started a world war for crying out loud! But she's not too sure about Kazuya Mishima. She hears that he formerly employed her mother, so Kazuya's a bad man, too. Just like Jin. And Heihachi. The whole family is screwed up.

"Who does not vish to stop him?" Emilie chided. "He had done terrible zings to zis planet zat cannot go unpunished!"

"I see, so yew love ta' nature, roight?"

Emilie nodded. Not many people appreciates mother nature. Without her, they would all die. However, Emilie has inhabited the powers of mother nature. She is not like normal human beings. No way, but so far Steve seems to be nice.

"I have a friend who is working on reforestation."

"Really nou?"

So not all humans are bad, now are they? Reforestation. Interesting.

"Yah. She's troiyin to reforest Arizona back t'a way it once was. But really, isn't Arizona completely a desert anyway?"

Emilie nods once more. She's really curious about that woman's project.

Steve really liked her hairstyle. The way her bang covers her entire left side of her face. He liked that. It added more mystery to that woman. Steve then realized that he forgot to introduce himself.

"Oh, oi'm sorrei. Oi'm Steve Fox. T'a former middle-weight champion of t'a world... but..."

"Steve Fox. Interesting name. Fox."

"Yah. Oi didn't pick it. So tell me. What is your name, miss?"

Emilie really didn't have a choice, didn't she. Might as well introduce herself. "I'm Emilie. Zat is all you need to knou, for now."

Emilie. That's a very common name, in fact one of the tournament participants is named Emilie. But the fact that that was the only name she gave out, added more mystery to this woman. She loves mother nature, and fights for it. She doesn't talk much, and she's very intelligent and sophisticated. Yet again, she did remind him of his mother, Nina. Hopefully, she isn't an assassin like her mother. Steve wanted to tell her that he has an assassin mom, too. Well, her mom raised her. That's different. His mom never knew he existed. He's not sure whether or not she would kill him. But knowing her, and hearing from everyone, she would kill him if she was paid the money. Plus Lei saved his ass from her back in the fourth. Yeah, he was upset that he hurt his mother, but after the situation was explained and Lei helped him in his research, he was happy that Lei had saved him. Steve hopes, though, that Emilie is not homicidal. Well, she doesn't seem to be homicidal. She appears to be a sweet woman, but she's really rough. Steve can't blame her, considering the fact that the woman who raised her is the same woman Hell-bent on assassinating his friend.

"Well, it's noice to meet you, Emilie." He held out his hand once more, for Emilie to shake it.

The woman hesitantly shook his hand, but then afterward, she let go. He had a strong grip. That's characteristic of a boxer.

"Likevise, Fox."

Steve then began introducing Emilie to the other tournament participants, Marshall Law, Paul Phoenix, and Lei Wulong. Well, Steve couldn't find him. He was nowhere to be found. Did the assassin get him? Steve then found his son, Lil' Wu. Hoping that that boy knows where his dad is. Lei's son is very good at keeping tabs on his own father.

"Yo! What up Steve! My man! How's it goin'?"

We do our routine manly-handshake.

"That girl you got with you... I don't know about her... but her type... she's a celibate. You won't have fun with her. Such a shame that a nice pussy like hers is wasted."

Emilie hated this boy. It's humans like him who destroy this planet. She hated this man. Worried about getting laid, when he should be worrying about saving mother nature. She will strike back in anger. That's why the earthquake in Hati happened, as well as the Japanese Tsunami. Humanity is doomed to die out very soon, and that boy's going to be the first to die out.

"WUUU! T'aht is just... disgusting and revolting! I do not look at her like that!"

"Too bad. She has a nice set of racks."

Emilie couldn't take it anymore. She shoves Steve to the ground. She then tackles the Japanese man to the ground and presses her knees onto his chest. She then holds his throat in a tight grip with both hands. She squeezed him as hard as she could. She was going to kill him.

"Nou sleep forever..."

The Japanese teen struggled to breathe, as his face turned purple. Everyone surrounded the scene as Steve stared in shock. Emilie was such a nice woman... but... not anymore. Maybe that's why she stays away from people... because she knows what she's capable of.

"Emilie! Emilie! STOP IT!"

Emilie didn't care about what Steve said. That boy was going to get what he deserved. However, Emilie was later kicked in the face by an unknown stranger. She was immediately kick off onto the floor as she realized what she had done. She tried to kill someone again. Why must this happen? Why does she have this urge to kill people? This can't be good. Emilie immediately got up and ran off as Steve followed, but Lei put his hand on his shoulder.

"Let her go."

Steve nodded. Perhaps this was beyond her control. Maybe she was under the influence of the Devil Gene. It's not surprising. Maybe Kazuya had it with Emilie's mother. She doesn't look a single bit Asian. She looks totally European. And she's obviously a Russian native. She has the strong look of a Slavic woman, as well as the long Slavic legs.

"Keep your distance from her Steve. She's a very dangerous woman."

Lil' Wu finally caught his breath as he stood up. "Damnit Old Man, that bitch is crazy! Are you sure she's not the assassin who wants you dead?"

"No. She is not. But she does look like her... And a man that I know very well... that I hate..."


	3. Chapter 3

Vecher Schast'ya

Emilie stared at her reflection in the mirror as she reflected on what had happened at the ball. She left a bad reputation among the fellow fighters. Emilie now realizes that she's turning into her mother. She's a monster. And monsters like herself should be kept away from others. What if that Chinese man wasn't there? Surely she would have killed him. Granted, that boy was rude, but that was still no proper justification for killing him. Emilie really would love to kill that boy, but she shan't. She must hold back and continue her main objectives for the tournament.

"NO! NO! I AM NOT LIKE YOU!"

Flashes of Emilie witnessing her mother kill someone for the very first time popped in her head. She also saw images of her mother breaking people's arms, and her mother escaping a burning building. She held her head as she screamed. Finally, she hits the ground, on her knees as she cried. That was then that Emilie realized that her medicine was expired. She had to take it again, tomorrow morning, before she kills someone.

Emilie got out of her dress as she put on her sleeping gown. Then she gets herself situated in bed, curled up like a fetus. She hugged her knees as her tears soaked her pillow. She was going to cry herself to sleep tonight.

* * *

"Yew okay there, Wu?"

Steve asks Wu at the punch bowl.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Though the Japanese teen was very rude about his comment about Emilie, Steve felt that her reaction was a bit too extreme. He'd understand if it was a simple slap to the face, or even a punch, but choking him to death was a bit too much. Wu didn't look traumatized though. He's just like his father. He always acts like there's nothing wrong with him.

"I know her type now. Not only is she a celibate, but she's also a nut cracker, and she cuts off your penis and eats it for breakfast."

Again. Will he ever learn. Steve rolled his eyes. "Yew might wanna' watch t'aht mouth of yours. Maybe next time, yew would not be so lucky, as your father would probably not save your ass."

The Japanese boy huffed. "That Old Man, hah! I don't need him to save my ass! I was just caught off guard, ya' know. I wasn't expecting it." Lil' Wu then puts his index finger on Steve's chest. "But I'll keep my thoughts to myself, for your sake, only. You're a good friend of the Old Man's."

Steve nodded as he prepared the boy his punch. The boy thanks Steve as he walks off. Steve then made his way over to talk to Paul and Marshall, as they were both discussing matters on how to win the tournament.

"Well, I'd say, we board up the rooms of the fighters... so that they'll miss their match!" Paul suggested.

"And I can also act as a bellboy and give them my special secret recipe!" Marshall holds up the laxatives.

Steve smirked at their plans, but he really didn't like how the two were going to do such underhanded methods in order to win the tournament.

"Can't yew just rely on your skills. Yew two are a pair of very skilled fighters. I don't see why not."

Paul and Marshall both laughed at Steve. "Ahahahah... Good one."

"I don't see why we should go to such great lengths to win a tournament. C'mon? It's just a game, guys! We still get a prize if we don't win!"

"I need it all! I'm in serious financial debt, and I'm on the verge of going bankrupt."

Steve wagged his index finger. "Yew shouldn't have given your son the credit card."

"It wasn't my idea!" Marshall points to Paul.

"Look... the boy was only trying to help out a friend..."

"And you're such a bad influence on him!"

"Me? A bad influence? Why does this always have to be my fault?"

"Because you've always talked about being the toughest fighter in the universe, and such... my son wants to beat up random people just because of you... and poor Forrest..."

Steve shrugs. "Ah, both of yew, stop. Yew are both bad influences on Forrest eider way. He turned out t'a way he did. There is nuhing yew both can dew about it."

The two nodded. Steve was right. No matter, Forrest ended up the way he did, regardless.

"Well, anyway, regardless, it was noice to chat wit' yew two for a change of pace. I will see you guys later at the first mach."

Steve then waved bye to Marshall and Paul as he came to talk to Lei. What he had said earlier about the girl looking like his attacker, and someone he knew. Steve wanted to know a little bit more about Emilie. Maybe he'll learn about her mother and her whereabouts, so that he can help her find her. Steve found Lei, dancing with a brunette Brazillian woman. Steve gently taps his shoulder as Lei then whispered, "Not now! Can't you see that I'm enjoying the company of the opposite sex right now?"

Steve nods, not wanting to interrupt the couple from their dance. Lei and Christie. They'd make a cute couple, but it would be pretty gross, considering that Christie is literally half Lei's age. After the two finished dancing, Lei gave Christie a soft kiss on her ring finger as he left to sit at a table with Steve.

"So what's up?" Lei pops the bottle of champagne.

"About that woman from earlier... t'a girl who troid to kill your son..."

Lei swallowed harshly. "What about her?"

"Yew said something about knowing her mudda' and her fadda'. What about her parents?"

Lei chuckled quietly to himself. "I may be wrong, Steve, but I as an old man, and a veteran cop, has been known to spot relations between people. Like for instance, Steve, you look a whole lot like your mother..."

"I see. So, who is her mudda'?"

"I'm not entirely 100% sure, but that girl resembles the famed Russian assassin, Alece Khanga. I really doubt she's her daughter, since that woman is most definitely not the type who would settle down and have a family. As for her father, I don't know if he's really the daddy, you know. But the daddy is just as dastardly and evil as her mother!" Lei then out of a fit of rage popped the neck to the champagne glass. Lei stared at it for a second and stared in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay."

"So I take it you have a crush on her? Can't blame ya'. She takes a lot after her mom, but she's not as pretty as her."

"No, Lei, I dew not have a crush on her."

"Ten why yoh ask?" Lei says this in a strong Cantonese accent.

"Well, she looked like she needed some help. She looked like she was having issues... She looked like... someone I could relate to. Nou t'aht yew've talked about her parents... I think I know for sure, what her problem is. In case you are curious, that girl said t'aht she entered to find her mudda' and stop her from killing you. She also came here to fight for mudda' nature."

Lei nods. "Still, Steve, I want you to be careful around that girl, okay? Both of her parents are insane sickos... no doubt she is just like them in her own creepy way. Or maybe she's nothing like them, but what she did to Kaitou, proves that she ain't normal. There's something evil and dark lurking inside that girl. So be safe, okay?"

Steve nods. The little bit of extra info helped Steve a bit. So her mother is a deadly assassin. Just like Steve's mother. He can relate to her there, but also, Lei said that her father is as sick and demented as her mother, and doubted the two even met. Steve also wondered, was Emilie, too a part of the same experiment? Lei even added that Emilie had something evil lurking inside of her. Could it be that she's another carrier of the Devil Gene? Could it be that Kazuya Mishima is her father? But again, she doesn't look a single bit Asian, but half-Asian, half-White children don't look Asian. They look predominantly white. Perhaps Emilie Khanga is indeed, the daughter of Kazuya Mishima and the sisterof Jin Kazama, and the granddaughter of Heihachi Mishima. Steve was sure that Emilie does not know any of this. Maybe he can help enlighten her on this matter. Maybe he can even catch her mother, and get info from her, that is if she doesn't kill him. No doubt that an assassin such as herself would be behind the scenes. Steve doubts that he will find her out in the open. Unless nobody knows of her. She may be out in the open. But Lei never told him the full description of his attacker. But all he has to do is look for an older woman who looks like Emilie. Not too hard, isn't it? As Steve searched through the crowd for an older-looking woman, he didn't have much luck. He couldn't find her. However, Steve caught a redheaded woman fleeing the scene. He didn't pay much attention to her, until he saw her eyes. Lei said his attacker has green eyes like Emilie. But that woman isn't old... perhaps she had Emilie as a teenager.

She didn't look much like Emilie at all, but it had to be her. Steve even saw her carry a dagger as she disappeared back to where the rooms are. Steve knew for a fact, that things were going to get very interesting in the Iron Fist.


End file.
